


Seduced

by sassybiatch



Series: Seduced to Possession [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time, M/M, Naughty Harry Potter, Older Harry Potter, Tied against the wall, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Younger Draco Malfoy, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybiatch/pseuds/sassybiatch
Summary: Harry noticed that the young Malfoy Heir has been staring at him during dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and I do not profit from this

“So, I’d like to know why the ever so pristine Malfoy Heir keeps throwing me glances over the dining table every single meal for the past three days.” Harry whispered as he licked the shell of Draco’s ear while leaning on his arm against the wall beside the blonde’s head and his other hand rubbing along his sides up and down.

 

The raven haired man had Draco trapped against the wall of his father’s study and he doesn’t have a clue how he ended up being in that position. All he knew was, after dinner he was summoned by Harry to this room.

 

Earlier this morning, his parents told him that they are leaving for Switzerland for their much awaited vacation and leaving him in Harry’s care. Being an only child and Heir to the Malfoy fortune, he always has a guardian appointed whenever his parents are out of the country until he is of age. Currently he is 15 and will be turning 16 in a couple of weeks and the said man in charge of him is 5 years older and his family has been in alliance with their family way back centuries ago.

 

“Harry…” Draco said as he looked up into those emerald green pools while holding onto his biceps. “W-what are y – I was not – hmmm – glancing at you during meals.” He half whimpered as Harry continued caressing his sides and nibbling his ear. He was a moaning mess.

 

“You are such a virgin Draco. Surely with those looks of yours – you’ve had a little fun in Hogwarts, did you not?” Harry teased the younger man as he started to drop little kisses along his jaw, moving his hand to trap the blonde’s on top of his head and the other to start unbuttoning his shirt.

 

As Draco began to breathe heavily, Harry captured his lips with his own as he successfully rid him of his shirt and started to flick his thumb back and forth on the blonde’s pink nipples. ‘Oh god! This can’t be happening. My father will kill me. But I just can’t help it’ Draco thought to himself as Harry dropped small kisses along his torso while whispering a binding spell to keep his hands above his head.

 

Hearing Draco’s moans, “You did not answer me Draco.” Harry said as he licked one of his nipples and started to unbuckle his belt. “Y-yes Ha-harry. Ahhh – I am a v-virgin!” he screamed as he felt the raven haired man suck on his nipple while his other snaked around his torso and the other successfully ridding him his belt and opening his trousers.

 

“Oh, this will be fun!” Harry said as he kneeled in front of the half-naked boy only to free him of his pants leaving him in his tight black silk boxers. He slowly pulled the boxers down to reveal Draco’s long pale thick cock. A little shorter and about the same girth as Harry’s with a purplish head. He licked a stripe from the base towards the head earning a very loud moan from the blonde.

 

Draco was lost in the pleasure that Harry was giving him and was already babbling incoherent words as the raven haired man gave him head. As Harry bobbed his head up and down, he gently tugged on Draco’s balls with one hand as the other held his hips against the wall. He slowly worked his fingers backwards to his furled hole. Above him, the blonde was heavily panting with very loud moans and whimpers leaving his lips every now and then.

 

Harry then raised one of his legs over his shoulders and looked up at him “Look at me Draco.” The blonde opened his eyes and looked down straight to those glowing emerald pools as Harry resumed sucking him while his fingers trace his entrance. With a flick of his wrist, Harry’s fingers became slicked with lube and slowly inched its way bit by bit into Draco. Once his middle finger was able to breach his rim, he started moving it in and out of the blonde while still sucking him.

 

After a few minutes, Draco was already a whimpering mess while fucking himself onto Harry’s fingers. He couldn’t hold it any longer and with a scream, he exploded down Harry’s throat. The raven haired man gulped his seed, not wasting any drop and slowly stood up and pulled his fingers out earning a pained whimper from the blonde. Harry cupped Draco’s face as he leaned his forehead against the other. ‘Fuck! He looks so gorgeous like this. I think I can learn to live to see him like this every single fucking day. I definitely have to make sure that he will be mine!’ Harry thought to himself before he claimed those bruised lips. He wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist as he opened his trousers to free his cock then lifted the blonde to have his legs wrapped around his own waist.

 

Harry lined his cock to Draco’s well-stretched entrance and with one thrust he was able to breach those tight rings and was fully seated in the younger man. With a swish of his wrist, the blonde was released from his binds and was able to hold onto the raven haired male’s shoulders. A pained whimper was emitted from Draco’s lips as he felt Harry settle in him, making the older man wrap both his arms around him and continue kissing him.

 

After a few well aimed thrusts, Harry was able to hit that spot which made Draco see stars making him scream “Oh fuck Harry! Right there! Again please!” he sobbed as he met every thrust that Harry made.

 

“Oh yes baby! Fuck, I love the fact that I am your first and I will make sure that I will be your last!” Harry whispered in the blonde’s ear as he continuously pounded him against the wall.

 

After a few minutes of thrusting for Harry and arching of his back for Draco, the blonde was able to have his second release followed by the raven haired man shortly. Once able to catch his breath, Harry summoned a chair and collapsed in it while still buried deep within Draco who is now seated on his lap. The younger male was limp against his lover and has his head settled against Harry’s neck with his eyes closed.

 

Afterwards, Harry flicked his wrist to clean up their mess and gently slipped out of the blonde. Draco whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and wrapped his limbs tightly around the older man. Harry looped his arms around his waist and carried him towards the young heir’s room.

 

Once he was able to settle Draco in his bed, Harry moved to stand but was stopped when the blonde held his wrist. “Where are you going? Aren’t you going to stay with me?” Draco asked with vulnerability evident in his eyes which is very rare since Malfoys don’t usually show emotions. Harry leaned towards him and gently kissed him on his forehead. “Don’t worry. I am just going to get a flannel from the bathroom to clean you up thoroughly. Cleaning charms aren’t that efficient.” With that, he walked towards the bathroom leaving the blonde staring after him.

 

True to his word, Harry cleaned him up gently and dressed him up with silk pyjamas. He lay down beside his younger lover under the covers and pulled the blonde against him. With Draco’s head tucked under his chin, he wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Humming contently, Draco draped his arm around Harry’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
